Ice Cold
by ST00PiiD HANA
Summary: Yuna, A lvl 25 rouge likes to train and hang out with friends. But later during the night she and her group K.I.N.K.Y lykes to have fun. When one night a lone, assassin catches her eye she follows him. But will she get to him? or iz he different then that
1. Yuna

Disclamer: I do not own ANYTHING frm Maple Story, I own my story characters..nd dat it:

oh yeaa..i get bored sometymes..so if yu wanna play together just review me xD

0N WiTH DA **ST0RY**! xD

Maple Story

**Ice Cold**

Chapter 1 - Yuna

Yuna's POV

"Girls, what are we doing _here_?" I said.

"What do you think? To pick up guys of course." Karen returned smiling to other men passing by.

"But here?" Iris asked.

"uh, Yea where else?" Karen asked.

"How about somewhere better? Like Perion? oh my gawd the warriors are so fine !" Krystal said.

"Pssh, there's never any warriors there. Besides they are always spread out somewhere, they are never in a group." Karen said.

"Maybe because they think they are too good for other warriors HA!" Nicole laughed.

Karen laughed "Oh my gawd! Your so right!"

"This is boring, all the lazy, wannabes are here." I said.

"Whatever, if you don't want to stay then leave some place else then, I'm not moving." Karen said while adjusting her white tubetop.

"Fine, I will, I'll call you later if you wanna meet up." I said walking away from her. 1

"Yea, sure" Karen said looking at the crowd of stangers again.

_Kerning_, the ghetto part of the island where all the party goer's and gangs come about. Graffidi on the walls, broken walls, ripped Wanted posters, yea..feels like **home**. Picking up guys, yea thats the way to go but I just won't stand for it, literaly. I walk away from them and pass all the couples, or drunkie's or hookers around and take a portal going to perion. I hate taking taxi's they are a rip off, I might as well walk since it's not that far and I could use my scroll 2. Not that much people where I am, I guess because they are out partying or getting laid.

Karen, is the leader of the group **K.I.N.K.Y**, obviously the slutty one. She's a level 13 mage, she could have lvled higher but she rather picks up some guy and ask to 'party him'. Iris is a lvl 18 mage, she wants to be just like Karen. Except most of the time she enjoys training and powering up, but if Karen wants to sit down and do nothing then she will sit down with her. Nicole is a lvl 13 archer, talkative and boy crazy. She wants to be just like Karen too, but boys tend to find her 'annoying' after spending the night with her. Krystal iz a lvl 20 warrior, she's independent most of the time, but when she is with us she gets girly like the rest of them. Boys don't really find her attractive, I guess because she took a 'manly' choice and became a warrior.

As for me? I'm a lvl 25 rouge. I like to train and help people by doing quests most of the time. I'm different from my friend's, I don't even know why I hang out with them. I have other friends, but they are always busy, or they are away somewhere else, or in orbis now, I don't know. All Karen and the rest of my friends wants to do all day is find guys to party with all day, then sleep with them later tonight. But today they didn't find anybody that's why they are sitting around doing nothing now. I do almost the same thing they do when they want to pick someone up, but I'm looking for something _different_. As I cleared the road from blue snails and orange mushrooms I already found myself in the West Domain of Perion. I look around,

"Wow, empty. Someone must have wiped out this place." I said amazed to see this place quiet for a change.

Right after I said that, I heard monsters from up, getting attacked.

"By the sound of the weapon, that person is using a claw" I thought aware. "Heh, I'm surprised this person isn't out in kerning partying with other strangers" I said almost laughing to myself.

I walked up to the ladder and jumped on those big steps, all the way to the top to see who it was. I walked up a step to see he's some assassin fighting almost a crowd of dark and axe stumps. He finished off an axe stump and turned around to look at me, I guess he knew I was behind him. I got a good look at him and he was something I never seen before. He had that same rebal hair that every guy has, a dark suit 3, a lvl 40 claw hidden inside his suit, and that strange _Jester Mask _he's wearing now. I realized I was staring and by now he was glaring at me with his two ocean colored eyes, I froze.

"What do you want?" He asked looking annoyed

"um..sorry I was just on my way to Perion." I said for some reason scared yet fasinated with him

"Whatever, just go away I'm training here." He said just about to use haste and jump away

When he jumped away to some other spot with monsters I just stood there still frozen. How come I can't move? How come I can't just gather my strength and walk away to Perion? How come he's here alone? I had so many questions then I said..

"**WAIT!**"I said not even thinking.

"What?" He asked not look at me fighting dark stumps.

"...Can I train with you?"

He was surprised at what I said and finished off the stump and walked up to me and said,

"What?"

"..I said 'Can I train with you?'" I asked feeling embarassed now

He gave me that cold look again and he answered "No."

I was shocked, no one has ever turned me down before. Why did I even ask? Does my mouth have a brain all of the sudden?

"Why?" I asked confused my the rejection

"Because, I want to be alone. And look, your a lvl 25 rouge, go train by yourself." He told me off with his cold tone of voice as he was going to walk away again fighting more monsters.

"But.."

"**WHAT!**"

"I wanna lvl up, please?" I asked fast and innocently

Now he's pissed off, I should have walked away as soon as I can, but I couldn't. I could tell behind his mask that he's practicly grinding his teeth at me. I feel more embarassed now.

"Fine, I'll help you. But when you lvl up leave me alone after that ok? Come on.." He told me in his still usual cold voice.

I smiled and said "Sure..no problem." He's mysterious, he has sexy dark blue eyes, messy hair I just want to touch, and he's atleast lvl 40. Maybe I'll try to get a crack at him to, see if he's worthy enough for my time. A _different_ guy. Finally...a **challenge**.

Hmmm...not that long..maybe because It's 5:43 in the morning. I'm going to play Maple Story now xD

REViEWS PLEZ!


	2. Violet Eyes?

A/N: i am **back**! xD well..yeaa..i honestly never thought i would get _reviews_..but dats wut makes me wanna go on! xD lots ov stuff im maple now..so dats why i dont do stories lol..plus on my last chapter i said it wuz 5 sumthing in da morning..so wutcha expect? L0L well yeaa..my internet iz down now :' so no maple today waah..lol so dats why im here xD

**water shard** - yes i do have a thief..but den i realized i messed up on it so i made a new one..its lvl 20 now hehe..but i have other characters too

Disclamer - again..i dont own da game..if i did i be rich nd i would'nt be wasting tyme on dis xD hehe

P.S. i want to have yu guys understand wut dis means haha, for da group name **K.I.N.K.Y** dis might help

**K**aren - slutty, lvl 13 mage

**I**ris - wannabe, lvl 18 mage

**N**icole - annoying, lvl 13 archer

**K**rystal - independent, lvl 20 warrior

**Y**una - main character, lvl 25 rouge

Main Man - cold heart, lvl 40 assassin

neone got dat? i wuz dinking about making da lvls different xcept Yuna and the main boy..cuz noobie clothes izn't so slutty til waaay later..but at da same tyme those girls r lazy..so yeaa..over da chapter i might make den lvl just for da heck of it hehe..nd i almost forgot..da Main Man wears cash shop clothes to hide himself..that's what makes him so mysterious hehe..he has da _Jester Mask_ and the _Dark Suite_ so yeaa..

N0W F0R S0ME **M0RE** ! ;

( **BLAHH** ) - expressions

(( **BLAHH** )) - thinking

Maple Story

**Ice Cold**

Chapter 2: **Violet Eyes?**

Yuna's P0V,

Tired..very tired. From the West Domain he made me walk all the way to the East Domain. I don't even know where were going! the whole time its been..

:Flashback:

After asking him we have been walking together side-by-side then i asked him.

"So, where are we going?" I asked nicely, hiding my smirk inside.

"...Boars." He answered plainly.

"Boars! I can't hit boars!" I told him.

"So? You said you wanted me to train you."

"...But..Boars? Why not any axe stumps..or green mushrooms?"

"You get more experience..maybe that's why your a _noob_" (A/N: oo..dats cold.. )

"A **NOOB**! EXCUSE ME! just because I want to fight something easier, doesn't mean I'm a noob! Besides, if your so strong, why were you fighting axe stumps!" I asked getting pissed off.

"Hmph, they were in my way. I was going somewhere else until _you_ came along"

"Then where were _you_ going?" I asked, crossing my arms and standing staring at him eye to eye.

"...It's none of your business."

"See? you were doing it 'cause you were bored, and because you were not busy" I told him off and started to walk forward, my back facing him.

He's mad now..I can feel it, but I didn't care..I kept walking. Then I just realized, where are we going? that's what started this conversation! I turn to face him, but when I did I saw his **eyes** again. His beautiful, ocean colored eyes, the reason why I stopped and asked him to train me. He was glaring at me again, but I didn't care again..it's just _there_. So turned around again and kept walking, letting the slience take place. Just me, him, and the sound of our feet walking on the hard rocky ground.

:End Flashback:

"So...where are we going?" I asked again, ending the akward silence and kept walking forward without turning around this time.

"Boars" He answered again.

"(Sighs) o...k.." I answered, I lose.

We have been here at the East Domain and I just stare at the ground..all the way down..I sweat dropped.

"Um..there's no boar's here..can we go somewhere else?" I asked getting my hopes up.

"Of course there's no boars here, up here..it goes to the Land of Wild Boar II" He told me using his haste to jump up all the way to the top of the building.

I looked down again, then I jumped down and fighting off green mushrooms and snails and climbed up the ladder to see him standing casually with his ocean eyes staring, but what bothers me..is his _mask_, why would he hide himself? did something happen? I wonder..

"Hey.." I answered walking up to his tall figure.

"What?" He answered.

"Why...do you wear that mask? Are you hiding something?" I asked feeling nosy.

"...Maybe I am..why would you care?" He asked walking away from me.

"I always care for anyone who would use thier time to help a _noob_ in need" I said walking towards him again, smiling in a flirtacious way, referring to myself.

"How nice..but no thanks" He said walking away from me again.

"(Annoyed) ((**MAN**! This guy is hard! how am I supposed to get a crack at him when he's just walking away from me! hmph..plan B..show time..)) (smiles) You know we never really introduced ourseves in a correct way, let's start over" I said walking in front of him stopping him and using the same flirtacious smile.

"(sweat-dropped) uh..-"

"My name is Yuna! but you can call me by my rouge name 'Extreme'"

"...Call me 'Shadow', I don't use names."

"((Done with the introduction..now the mask)) Can I see your mask?" I asked walking to him, making eye contact.

"..._No_" He asked now real serious as he walks backwards.

"Please? I won't break it" I kept asking while continuting walk toward him and smiling.

"I said no-ow!"

He tripped over that little step and fell on his back, but at the same time dropped his mask. I was going to help him up until I noticed it, just _sitting_ there..this so-called mask. He groaned and sat up and covered his face with his free hand and I came to my senses and I was going to pick him up until he completly shoved me away, hard. I let out a soft scoff and got up and picked up his mask, and looking at him covering his face again while trying to look for his mask while it's on my hand.

"Is this what your looking for?" I asked pretending to not care.

He looks at me while his hand still covered his face but exposed enough to see his face skin color and his eyes, but something is different..his eyes..it's **violet**. I started to get wide-eyed and stare at his pissed off face.

"_Give it to me_" His voice harsh and **evil**.

"uh..I-I..I" I said confused and scared senseless.

"_I said..GIVE IT TO ME!_" He yelled loud enough I think this place just got quiet..

This time for sure I can't move. I threw it to him and watched him get up as I stood frozen again. He turns his back against me and puts his mask back on, then for a couple of seconds more he turns around and I shake in fear but got more confused to see his eyes back to normal, into his **ocean** colored eyes.

"What are _you_ looking at?" He said, his voice back to normal.

"Um..Nothing!" I said quickly and ran to his side.

"Whatever.." He said and started to walk away.

I just stared at his back and I just met this guy..but I have so many questions.

What just happened?

What happened to his ocean eyes just now? Voilet eyes?

What is with his mask? and that horrible _voice_..

I'm **scared**..

I should have stayed with my friends..

But I won't give up,

I started walking to the next portal.

A/N: Ughh my chapters r so short ! xD well who cares? at least i updated hehe if i have ne spelling or grammer problems let me know! xD

Plez Review!i W0N'T UPDATE UNLESS YU D0!

Now for more Maple! xD


	3. A Fine Day at Boar's

A/N: im b0red...stupid internet iz down again plus i got my own computer now ! xD so now i can play nd type more chapters hehe;D i keep making my chapter **short** tho ill try to dink ov something besides getting lazy..

Disclamer - i do not own dis game, i only own da made-up characters in it

**Crostini** - i play in mapleglobal heres da nxt chapter ! xD

( **BLAHH** ) - expressions

(( **BLAHH** )) - thinking

Maple Story

**Ice Cold**

Chapter 3: A Fine Day with Boar's

Yuna's P.O.V,

I entered the portal after what just happened..It was weird..what _did_ just happen just now? i mean **violet** eyes? evil voice? just because I took off his mask..he _changed_..well now I feel that I'm messing with more than a **_stranger_**..I feel very confused.

I snap back into reality and realized that thier are atleast five axe stumps around me so I brace myself and jumped backwards and start to attack them one-by-one, until they all die. I kept walking and at the same time hearing boars cry out in pain as I start to walk down the big steps. I see him again, attacking boars as they try to surround him. I watch as I walk down slowly, the boars look like they got disturbed by his presence. I guess people usually don't come here so hey made this a home, I even see little baby boars running away safely while the adults attack. As I reached the ground, all I saw was dead boars and a standing casually Shadow awaiting more boars to come and get him. I gave a little cold stare of my own behind his back and starting walking up to him and started showing off by climbing the rope up and fighting boars myself.

"I thought you said you can't fight boars." He said clamly

Fighting off the last boar on the second floor I said "..I will never know until I tryed." I said also calm

I was going to climb the other rope until he sprang out of no where and climbed the rope fast enough for me to even touch it, I was surprised and didn't realize until I started hearing more boars dying. I climbed up and saw more boars lying dead infront of me and I jumped in disguse and I heard him snicker.

"WHAT?" I asked still disgusted by all the dead boars next to me.

"I thought you were used to dead monsters already."

"Well you think too much" I said turning around swinging my hair back.

"Hmph..are you done stalking me yet?"

"Nope." I said turning my head, smirking

"(Signs) Well isn't that ashame.."

"So..why are you acting like that?"

"Acting?"

"Showing off"

"Well, maybe I feel like doing that sometimes to low leveled wannabe's" He said walking up to me using his haste.

"Are you really cold hearted? You seem like opening up to me by this conversation" He suddenly walks infront of me giving me an calm stare.

"Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not..I don't even know what I am doing." He said taking off his dark suite reaveling his normal thief clothes.

He's wearing those Lvl 40 Shadow clothes that makes his body look too good. He has got a very nice six pack going on..and his chest (shivers) I wanna touch it. I realized I'm staring and starting blushing and look up into his eyes again.

"What?" He said calm, smirking under his mask.

"N-Nothing" I said studdering.

"Hmph" He hasted again and jumped all the way to the ground as I watched shocked.

"What Tha-?" What's his deal? He just left again.

When he left I hear soft growling behind me, when I turn around I see atleast three boars glaring at me. I start to brace myself again until my pocket starts ringing.

"Ugh..does someone had to call me now?" I said softly to myself

The boar's start to attack as I jumped over them and start to attack them with my stars. What the hell..he just jumps down and leave me alone with boars? how rude..I finish the last one off and climb up the other rope to this safe, little island then check my cell phone and see it's still ringing, I raise my eyebrow and answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey girl!_"

Ugh I figured..Karen.

"Oh heyy, w'sup?"

"_hehe nothing..where are you? me and the ladie's are gonna go 'train' with some fine fellas..and we researved one for you too_"

"Oh um..I'm out with some other fella. I'll see ya later?"

"_(sarcasticlly) oh really..well that's to bad..So who is he?_"

"It's nothing, just some assassin I had to beg to train with me, nothing funny"

"_awww what happened? beg? what did you do? is he really THAT important than us ladies?_"

"No way! It's not that..and no he's not that important..I just wanted to get away from that city since all you girl's did was go look for some guys, then I just ended up finding this one."

"_I see..well..are you gonna mess round?_"

"What do you mean?" I asked knowing what she's going to say

"_You know what I mean, Yuna. 'Hit it, and quit it', 'One night stand', all that other shit._"

"I don't know what you mean" I said now using my cold voice.

"_hehe sure..don't play stupid. I know you Yuna. You ARE right?_"

"...yea sure.."

"_that's the Yuna I know! well have a good time._" She hangs up and I glare at my phone.

She think's she KNOWS me? ugh..I changed..again why do I hang out with those ladies?

"So I'm not that important? Well why are you still training with me then?"

I turn around and see him right behind me and I jumped almost tripping and dropping my phone until he caught me with one hand and stare at me some more.

"Who was that?" He said helping me up.

"It's no one" I said in a low voice.

"Doesn't sound like it..so..I'm not that imporant?" He asking getting into my face this time.

"Yes you are. I was just trying to get my friend to leave me alone."

"So what do you mean by 'finding this guy' what am I to you then?"

"You sound like you care or something" I said trying to walk away from him.

"Well, maybe I do care about what your talking about, because your talking about me."

"I wasn't talking about you!" I turned around facing him now.

"Oh yea sure..so I _am_ more important then any of your friends, who do you think your are? I just meet you and now you feel that I'm important? What exacly are you going to do with me?"

"Why do you care? Maybe I like training with you then with my friends. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked staring at him and wait for him to answer.

He looks a little shocked that I said that, but I won't stop staring until he gives me an answer. He starts letting his guard down, shakes his head and says.

"Look, just go back to your friends. I'm just some random stranger, You don't even know if I'm going to take you some place and rape you or something."

"Even if you do I'll be prepared for it, don't think you can intimidate me just because I am a girl."

"Hmph, Your pretty brave for a normal girl"

"Well..I guess I'm not that normal" I said as I smiled off flirtaciously and jumped down to fight startled boars.

Shadow's P.O.V, (A/N: geeez it's always Yuna's P.O.V huh? hehe sorry I'm just used to that kind of writing )

((What's her deal..we just meet today and all she's done the whole time was flirt, flirt, flirt. Hmph. She's stubborn too, she won't leave me alone. Why does she rather train with me then her friends? Are they annoying or something?...actually..why DO I care? never mind. (Sighs) She get's on my nerve, but she's very interesting, maybe I will stay a little longer.))

I watch her fight off the last boar then smiles and looks up to me and start to smirk instead. I just glared and haste myself all the way down to the ground and started fighting the boars here

((She's always smirking..does she think she's better then me? Hmph. Noob's now-a-day's.))

All of a sudden I get attacked from behind as I fall forward

"What the F-" I get attacked by another one

What the hell? I'm spacing out. I get up and glare at the boars as I jump and charge my mp into my stars and hit the boars repeatedly until all I see was more dead boars. I landed and hear slow, sarcastic clapping then I look up to see her again.

"That was real nice..getting attacked like that..I thought you were a pro." She said mocking me.

"Hmph. I was just slacking off"

"Uh huh..whatever you say." She said jumping off the tiny island and standing beside me "Let's go somewhere else! I'm tired of boar's already!" She said smiling.

"Are you tired of me yet?" I asked kind of getting my hopes up.

"No, hehe"

"(Sweatdropped) Well..whatever..where do you want to go this time, _princess_?" I asked in my cold voice.

"Hehe, Let's go to Sleepywood!"

"Sleepywood..? For what?"

"...Um..I don't know..just to train there"

"(Signs)...fine..since you won't listen to what I have to say."

"Awsome, let's go!" She said walking away.

"And exactly which way are we going?" I asked while she stopped walking and turns around to face me.

"Well, we are going back to Perion then walking through the dungeon to Sleepy."

"..By the time we reach Perion you will get tired again, and I will have to leave you."

"I won't get tired this time!"

"Hmph. Let's just go already." I said hasting myself and leaving her.

"HEY! WAIT! CAN WE PARTY ATLEAST! I WANNA HASTE TOO!" She said trying to run after me.

All I did was snicker and keep walking away.

This day will be very _interesting_.

A/N: well..im always complaining about my short chapters, but i guess dis iz pretty long..when i was writing this i had to change alot of the story cuz i wuz getting it confused, esp. for all the people who dont understand the Land of Wild Boar II or what's happening so far. I make Shadow sound like a nice guy and im trying not too so im getting everything messed up. I dont know if im going to make dis story short or long either. I have already thought of a very good ending, but i need a good middle you know? so im just very stuck rite now lol well ill dink of something to add in soon but for now i need some rest..ive been writing for hours Xx

Review Plez! xD


	4. INPORTANT NOTE !

HELLO GUYS !

i... made a new account, and i'm gonna rewrite the story, because gosh it was like a long time ago back then when i was a noob so now i'm gonna fix it and have it make more sence oo

/talknerdy2me

yay yay new account

p.s. i feel bad for those who actually reviewed my story : i didn't continue on and i'm sorry i'll be back :


End file.
